Fixing a Broken Heart
by xXMisunderstood.16Xx
Summary: Can two souls mend eachother's broken hearts or will they crash and burn from all the heartache and pain?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic. I'm open to any crticism.**

**I don't any of the characters.**

_

* * *

_

_Your fingertips across my skin_

_The palm trees swaying in the wind images_

_You sang me spanish lullabies_

_The sweetest sadness in your eyes clever trick_

_Well i'd never want to see you unhappy_

_I thought you'd want the same for me_

_Goodbye my almost lover_

_Goodbye my hopeless dream_

_I'm trying not to think about you_

_Can't you just let me be?_

_So long my luckless romance_

_My back is turned on you_

_Should've known you'd bring me heartache_

_Almost lovers always do_

_We walked along a crowded street_

_You took my hand and danced with me in the shade_

_And when you left you kissed my lips_

_You told me you would never ever forget these images no_

_Well i?d never want to see you unhappy_

_I thought you?d want the same for me_

_Goodbye my almost lover_

_Goodbye my hopeless dream_

_I'm trying not to think about you_

_Can't you just let me be?_

_So long my luckless romance_

_My back is turned on you_

_Should've known you'd bring me heartache_

_Almost lovers always do_

_I cannot go to the ocean_

_I cannot try the streets at night_

_I cannot wake up in the morning_

_Without you on my mind_

_So you're gone and i'm haunted_

_And i bet you are just fine_

_Did i make it that easy to walk_

_Right in and out of my life?_

_Goodbye my almost lover_

_Goodbye my hopeless dream_

_I'm trying not to think about you_

_Why can't you just let me be?_

_So long my luckless romance_

_My back is turned on you_

_Should've known you'd bring me heartache_

_Almost lovers always do -Almost Lover by A Fine Frenzy-_

* * *

**LPOV**

I couldn't take it anymore. Watching Sam, my beloved my everything, with her. How could this happen? We were so happy. We were fucking engaged for crying out loud, but then he broke my heart by imprinting on my cousin. My fucking cousin who I treated like a sister, who I told all my secrets to. I can't watch them anymore so I do what I always do. I run. Runaway from the heartache and the pain. I'm Leah fucking Clearwater first female wolf and nothing scares me but this is just too much. I tell myself I'll get over it maybe he'll comeback but deep down inside I know that will never happen. I kept running deep into the forest at an inhuman pace. I will never stop no matter how tired I am. I just can't be around anyone right now. I can tell I'm not in La Push no longer but I don't care, I keep running. I tripped over a falling branch and try to get up but I just can't seem to find the energy to do so.

"Fuck," I scream out into the open forest.

I get up and crawl over to a tree and sit down in front of it. I tell myself don't cry Leah you have to be strong and tough, you are not weak, but the pain is too overwhelming. It is like someone carved out my heart and left me there to bleed. The tears start coming and I try to fight them off. Why did he have to leave me? Oh yeah I forgot he imprinted on that bitch I once called a sister. I use to be his sun, his guiding light, now I'm nothing but a memory. I sit here a drown in my misery. I don't want to go back but I have to for Seth and my mom. Times like this I wish my dad was here he would know how to help me in situations like these. God I miss him so much. I get up and start walking back home and that's when the smell hit me. I knew what it was. Vampire.

"Shit!", I cursed out loud.

My pack brothers aren't with me maybe I can take this one head on. I quickly discard my clothes and phase. My paws hit the dirt and I quickly follow the awful smell. As I travel deeper into the forest I stop dead in my tracks as a flash of white catches my eye. A low growl rumbles through my chest. I turn to see who it is. A low chuckle startled me from my search.

"It's just me Leah, I didn't mean to startle you."

Just great I was prepared for giving a bloodsucker a major ass kicking and this is what I get? Edward freaking Cullen. Him and his family are the reasons why I am like this, why I lost my beloved, Sam. I never look them in the face, having their face in my head just reminds me why I'm like this. So I keep my head down and turn to head back to La Push.

"Hey Leah!" God what does he want now can't he see that he has ruined my life by just existing? Oh shit! He's the mind rapist! _What do you want_?

"Yea I was- well Alice was wondering if you would like to attend the house party that she is throwing next week?" "The whole pack is welcome to come."

_Yeah sure whatever_, I say in my head. I turn around to give him a nod but he was already gone. Probably to go see his precious Bella the day that bitch drops dead will be the happiest day of my life.

* * *

**EPOV**

I left quickly before she could say anything else about me and my family. It's quite strange that she never looks up at any of. It was very rare the we would ever see Leah Clearwater. Not once have I seen her face unless it was from the minds of others. She kept her distance away from my family only stopping by on rare occasions to check on Seth. I don't blame her though. It was because of us that she changed and I'm sorry for that. I made it to my family and everyone had already finished hunting. I decided I would suprise Bella since I told her I wouldn't be back until tomorrow morning. I let them know that I was heading over to Bella's place. My siblings always thought it odd that I would spend the night with her even lay in bed with her, but we never tried anything. I could hurt her.

_Hey you finally getting some tonight Bro?'_

I sent a death glare to Emmet and he shut his mouth quick. I let them know that I'd be back in the morning and ran to the house to get my precious Volvo. Don't get me wrong I love the thrill of running and the wind in my face but I love my Volvo more. Soon as I reached home I quickly changed my clothes and ran outside and hopped in my car. I was at Bella's house in record time, for a vampire that is. I parked a few streets down just incase. When I reached her house I quickly scanned the area to make sure there was no one watching and scaled the front of her house to her bedroom window. I reached to lift the window up but it was locked. Thats strange. Usually she has her window slightly open and if it was ever closed it was always unlocked. I lightly tapped on the window. No answer. I listened to see if she was even home and thats when I heard his thoughts.

_God I love you Bella. Mmmm just like that baby._

What the hell is going on in there. I was about to break open her window when her words stopped me dead in my tracks.

"I love you Jacob only you" she said.

If my heart was beating well I'm sure it would of exploded this very instant. How could she do this to me, to us? I was ready to marry her I even considered changing her. Did she even love me or was this some sick joke? I need to leave I can't be here right now. I jumped off the ledge of her window and ran into the forest. I didn't even care about the Volvo I'll have Alice pick it up. I ran to our meadow well my meadow now and collapsed on the ground sobbing and heaving from my dryless tears.

* * *

**so what do you think..needs improvement??? REVIEW PLEASE!**


	2. Chapter 2

Beep! Beep!

I woke up to my annoying ass alarm. I quickly hit the snooze button seeing that it was 8:45. I had to meet the pack by 9:30 and five more minutes of sleep wouldn't hurt. As I rolled over in bed I couldn't help but think of what happened in the past week. After I returned home from my encounter with the leech I ran into Paul. Besides Seth, Paul was the only other person I could talk to. He was my best friend. He still is my best friend though I only see him when the pack is together since he has Rachel now. I quickly phased behind the bushes and put on the sundress I had tied around my ankle. As I looked up at Paul he had a grave look on his face. That's odd besides being a goofy, hot-tempered, asshole he's always smiling.

"Hey Paul what's up ?"

"Hi Leah hows it been?"

"Same shit nothing new I guess. Now what the fuck is the problem?"

"Yup still the same ol' bitter Leah Clearwater"

I gave him a stern look. "Look if you're not going to tell me what's going on then I'll just find out from somebody else!" I started to walk past him when he grabbed me by my arm. I turned around and looked him dead in the face with the hardest face I could muster. He immediately let go.

"Leah it's Emily"

My mine immediately filled with all the possibilities of her death. Is the bitch dead? Will Sam finally love me? Boo-yah! She finally got hit by that truck I've been praying for. But what truck passes through La Push? She hardly ever leaves this dump I call home. Always under Sam's watchful eye. If it wasn't for Sam she wouldn't have that big ass scar covering half her face. Maybe Sam killed her probably got angry and phased by her and ate her. If only life were that easy.

"Yeah what about her?" I said.

"She's pregnant Leah. They just found out today Sam is having a pack mee-"

I didn't even let him finish I ran home. Fuck! I'm always running away from my problems. This is not fair! Gosh I sound like a baby, but that was suppose to me. I was going to be his wife. I was going to give birth to his beautiful baby boy or girl, but preferably a boy. As I reached my house I saw Seth and Embry sitting on the front porch. Telling by the looks on their faces they must of known too. To avoid the awkward "get over it Leah and move on" conversation I just walked past them in through the front door. They didn't try to stop me. Good I needed time alone to think. I walked up the stairs, tired from running and dragged myself to my room. I plopped faced down onto my comfy queen sized bed. Why can't I get over this? I'm so tired of being weak. I didn't cry this time. I was determined not to break this time. I'm Leah fucking Clearwater! I can give over this right?

So here I am I haven't left my room in 7 days. I've been avoiding my family. Staying locked in my room. Thank you god that my room has its own bathroom. It is now 9:00 which means I have 30 minutes to freshen up and meet up with the pack. If it wasn't for the that leech Victoria I wouldn't be going at all. Stupid fucking leeches. I'll protect my pack and my home but I will not protect Bella-Bitch. I'd perform my best happy dance if the leech got to her. It's because of her that Victoria is even a threat to us. Why did Jacob fall in love with the tramp. She already has Edward. The bratty bitch probably wants both. Stupid whiney whore. She wants all things supernatural. I don't get it clumsy, shy, flat ass, Bella Swan can get two guys, to fall in love with her but I can't get anyone to love me besides my brother. Ugh! I got out of bed and walked into my bathroom. The smell of the brown sugar scnented candles instantly soothed me and I relaxed a little. I turned on the shower and waited for it to warm up. Once the water was at its right temperature I discarded my pajamas and walked in. The warm water hitting my face felt wonderful. I could stay in here for hours but unfortunately I only had a few minutes before I had to meet up with the pack. I grabbed my vanilla scented body wash and squeezed a light amount into my washcloth and began lathering it all over my body. After I was done I reached for my shampoo and worked it into my scalp. After rinsing off I got out of the walk in shower and grabbed my towel and wrapped it around my body. I walked in to my room and saw that I only had 6 mins left.

"Shit!"

I quickly dried off and rummaged through my clothing pulling out my cut off shorts and a black tank top. There was no need for underwear, as they would get in the way in the middle of phasing. I pulled on the shorts and tank top even though I was about to take them right back off and tried brushing my hair to get rid of the knots. As soon I was done I hopped out of my two story window and landed on a crouch on my feet. The sweet advantages of being a werewolf you got to love them. I set off in a brisk run into the forest heading towards my pack brothers. When I was a few yards away I removed my clothing and hid them behind the bushes. I phased into my wolf form and was bombarded with loud thoughts of my obnoxious pack brothers.

_'Leah where the hell have you been?_' Quil thought. Always the impatient one.

'_Chill Quil I'm here now'_ I said menacingly.

"Hahahah!"

_'What's so funny dork?'_ I asked.

_'Nothing. Hahaha! Its just Quil and Chill. It Rhymes!'_

_'What a fucking los-'_

_'Leah enough! I did not call this pack meeting for you to argue with everyone!' _ahh Sam using his Alpha command. I had no other choice but to obey.

_'Now as you all know Victoria has been getting closer to forks and we cannot allow her to reach Bella we must stop-'_

_Why should we?? Why should we save her after all this shit she caused us? Just because Jacob has an infatuation with the bitch doesn't mean she's our responsibility Sam.'_

_"We will do what's right for the pack Leah. We can't allow her to harm an innocent. It's our duty and Bella is an innocent.'_

_'But Sam you are risking the packs lives trying to save one girl. One girl who is a danger magnet. The world would be better off. Please Sam why can't the leeches just fight her off I'm sure they could handle it'_

_'Leah, Bella is a part of this pack she is with Jacob now and we protect our pack. There is nothing more to say. And you will be at the Party tonight at the Cullen's and that's in order.'_

_'Yes your heinous'_ I say in a mocking tone.

_'As for the rest of you we will all meet up at the cullen's party tonight at 8 o'clock and not a minute late! The strange one Jasper is going to teach us some battle skills to fight off the newborns soon as the party is over. I expect you all to be on your best behavior'_

After the meeting I ran back to my the bush where my clothes were hidden. I phased and put my clothes on. What did Sam mean that Bella was with Jacob now? Did she leave Edward? I thought they were soul mates. What the hell has been going on in the past seven days. I don't know but I'll find out when we get to this party.

* * *

**EPOV**

Christ! I'm such a pussy! Why did I run away? Bella still doesn't know that I know. I haven't spoken to her in seven days. She thinks I'm at the Denali's following Victoria. I just can't understand it. We were happily in love and soon to be married, I've given her everything including my heart and she chewed it up and spit it back at me. Maybe I'm wrong. I mean I didn't see anything, thank the heavens for that, but maybe it was just all some joke. Yeah that's right it was joke. Bella still loves me right? Ugh who am I kidding she's in love with that dog. Then why does she keep calling me and leaving messages saying she loves me. I know it's all a lie. Everything is a lie. I leave me cold dark room and head down stairs to see how things are going with the party decorations. The only ones who know about Bella and Jacob are Jasper and Alice. I can't tell my family. They all loved Bella. I know Esme knows something is wrong considering how I never left my room besides for a quick hunt, but she knows not to intrude. As I descended the stairs I quickly took in at how well Alice, Esme, and Rose decorated the inside of the house. The intire house was centered around a black and red theme. Red streamers covered the walls and banisters and red balloons covering the dancfloor or what use to be our living room. There was a long table covered in snacks and appetizers and beside that was table full of different drinks. There were glowing bright lights shining throughout the house and a Dj system setup to the right of the large room. They really have outdone themselves. I looked at the black clock sitting high on the wall, it was 7:45. The guess will start arriving soon and I have to be presentable. Carlisle and Esme will be out hunting the rest of the night to leave us teens to party. They're such great parents. I don't know what I would do without them. I ran into my room at inhuman speed and changed into the attire that Alice had left out for me. I put on the black slacks and the red shirt along with the black tie. I rolled up the sleeves to get more comfortable. I gave myself a few minutes to think. What would I say when Bella arrives? Will she tell me or should I confront her. All my thought centered around the situation and I hadn't notice how dark it became or the music blaring from the speakers downstairs. After a quick look in the mirror and a look at my watch I decsended down the stairs and joined all the happy people and their happy realtionships at this happy party.

The music was loud and fast. There were bodies dressed in black and red moving everywhere. I stood in the corner of the room nodding at anyone who passed by. Once again I was deep in thought. I still haven't noticed her. Maybe she isn't here. She's probably with Jacob fucking his brains out. When did I get such a vulgar vocabulary? Oh I don't know ever since you had your undead heart ripped out of your chest and you learned not to give a shit anymore. As I was having my internal battle I didn't notice the person who walked up and hugged me. What the fuck? It was Bella. I stiffened. God her blood smells so good.

"I've missed you so much Edward. Don't leave me like that. I love you" she says as I look into her eyes searching for the truth.

She leans forward to give me a kiss but I quickly move my head. She tries again but I pusher her away.

"Bella we need to talk" I say in blankly.

"What Edward! Is it me?? You don't love me anymore?"

"No Bella I've always loved you but you don't love me anymore Bella you love Jacob now" I say in a dark tone.

"Wh-What are you talking about Edward I love and only you. What's wrong with you?" She asks kind of annoyed.

I roll my eyes "Bella how long have you been fucking that dog huh? How many times have you told me you loved me when you're fucking Jacob Black"

"I-I-I don't understand. Why are talking to me like that? You're lying! You know I would never do that to you!" she yelled

"So what were you and Jacob doing in your room the night I was hunting last week? Bella I can hear his thoughts about you! How does he know what your skin looks like beneath your clothes? He's seen things of you that I've never seen! I'm done Bella. Good-Bye" I turned around and left her standing there as I reached the center of the party. I walked over to the side of the room and stood against the wall. After a few minutes had gone by I made my way towards the back of the room searching for something or anything to distract me from the pain. I was shocked by what I saw. Leah Clearwater in our home. I would of never thought she'd crawl out of her cave and actually come. She had on black halter dress that hugged all her curves and stopped mid-thigh and a pair of 4 inch red pumps. **(dress and shoes on my profile). **She took my breath away. Her medium length hair was piled ontop of her head in intricate curls. She looked beautiful. I've never seen Leah dress this way. She always wore shorts and a tanktop but I could understand. She doesn't know when or if she has to phase at a certain time. I watched as she moved gracfully on the dance floor moving her hips to the beat blasting through the speakers. I was unconciously moving towards her when that prick Newton came up behind her and grabbed her on her waiste. Who invited him here? She quickly turned around and grabbed the prick by his wrist. He winced at the pain.

"If you every try that move again I'll break your fucking arm got that?"

He nodded and she pushed him to the ground. I couldn't help but laugh as he stumbled to get off the floor as he went to a group of people over by the snacks. Moving as quickly as possible through the herd of people I grabbed Leah by that arms and spun her around.

"What the fuck did I tel-" her breathed hitched in her throat as she noticed the temperature of my hands.

She kept her head down. "I'm a vampire Leah you couldn't hurt me if you tried." I whispered into her ear.

She shivered. I smiled at the effect that I had on her. Wait! What the fuck is wrong with me? I just broke up with the love of my existence and I'm hitting on a wolf? Mmmh but she smells so good. Her scent is so arousing. I pull her chin up so I can look at her face. And thats when it happened. I read her thoughts but I didn't need her thoughts to tell me what happended. I'm the reason why she exists. This can't be happening. She looks me in the eye and I see many emotions behind them. Love, fear, happiness, lust, confusion. Leah Clearwater imprinted on me. She pulls away from me but I don't want her to go.

"Wait Leah please don't go" I say.

But she slips out of my hold and runs through the back door. I don't chase her. I stand there thinking of the beautiful ,native american girl ,whose scent arouses me, and I'm her imprint. Vampire and Wolf

* * *

**what do you think..so good so far?? i think i'll be updating again tomorrow..thanks for everyone who reviewed the first chapter!! you guys made my day!!!..MORE REVIEWS!!**


	3. Chapter 3

I ran out the Cullen's house as fast as I could. My brain could not grasp the fact that I just imprinted on my worst enemy. Here I am running again though this time every fiber in my being told me to go back. I was made to love him as he was to me, but how can I love what I was born to kill? I made my way towards the small creek behind their massive house and sat on the large stone. Why is my life so fucked up? Why does fate always screw me over? I cried. Ugh! I'm crying tears of anger, hurt, and confusion. I can't love him but deep down inside I do. This is what fate has chosen for me. Why couldn't fate choose Sam? We were so happy before this whole werewolf ordeal. I've never said so much as two words to Edward Cullen yet he's the one. I can't let this happen no matter what I feel. I can fight this, I can't bring shame upon my family and my pack. He's a cold hearted vampire. His heart no longer beats, he has no soul but I'm suppose to love him? And in some fucked up way I already do because he's my imprint. I can't let this happen. I'll leave if I have to. Shit, but I can't leave not when my mom and Seth need me. I'll just try and stay away from him. That's it! And if the need gets too strong I could stop by he wouldn't suspect anything. Does he already know? Fuck! I don't know what to do anymore. We're going to see eachother at the meeting later on tonight. Guess I'll just put on my brave face and go back to this party. After spending a decent amount of money on this outfit, I am not going to waste it sitting on a fucking rock crying my eyes out. I stood up and rubbed the wrinkles out of my dress. I took a few deep breathes and made my way back towards the Cullen's home. As I approached the back porch I saw Jacob sitting on the patio with Bella. Jacob was wearing dark, almost black jeans and a red american eagle t-shirt with his black converses. He looked really nice. Sitting next to him was Bella who I couldn't say the same for. She had on a red blouse, which I wouldn't even catch my grandmother wearing, a black skirt that fell pass her knees with a pair of black scuffed flats. Her hair was thrown up in a ratty bun sitting above her head, but who I am to judge a person's appearance? I mean I run around in cut off shorts and tank tops all day. But at least you have an excuse Leah. Look at her. What does Jacob and Edward see in this ugly thing? My inner voice argued. With a groan I approached the two of them.

"Hey Jake I didn't see you here. Where have you been?" I said in a curious voice

"Well you know, around hanging with Bella." he said leaning over and giving her kiss on the cheek. I cringed.

"I wouldn't be doing that Jacob before the leech comes and rip you apart and I would let him"

"I do love Edward I just love my Jacob more" Bella said looking up at Jake.

What the fuck. "So you mean to tell me you've been fucking Jacob and using Edward the whole time? How can you be so cruel? He loved you dumb bitch he gave you every thing you ever wanted! You're stupid for doing this Bella because he was good to you." I looked over at Jake "What are you going to do when the bitch moves on because she obviously can't make up her mind? What are you going to do when you imprint on someone else?" I asked.

"Bella will never leave me she loves me! Just because you can't find someone to love you doesn't mean you can bitch and complain about me and Bella. What Bella and I have is beyond any other love out there and a stupid imprint could never break the bond we have!"

What a fucking pansy. Bella has him that hooked? Well if he wants to walk away with a broken heart then so be it.

"Whatever Jake, I'm sure the shit she tells you is the same shit she told Edward. I was only looking out for you because we were friends, but ever since your head got stuck up her stupid ass, she's all the matters. What about the pack Jake and everyone in La Push? Can't you see what's she causing all of us? Even the Cullen's. She's a danger to us all!"

"Leah just shut the fuck up and worry about yourself! Bella is the best thing that has ever happened to me and whatever you or anyone else has to say will not change how I feel about her!"

I'm done trying to get this asshole to listen. I fucking hate Bella Swan. I turned my head and looked straight at her. "If you ever hurt him I will pound your ugly face in! Got it bitch!"

She held her head down almost as if she were submitting to me. Good, but it's fucking pathetic. "Grow a backbone you worthless slut!" and with that I turned around and headed through the big glass doors following the loud music. The crowd of people were starting to disperse. I walked through the kitchen towards the dance floor. As I glanced up at the clock on the wall I saw it was 3:30 we would be meeting up with the Cullens at the clearing around 4am. As I reached the dance floor Edward was showing the last few people out the door. As soon as they left he turned around and looked at me. I stood in shock. He is the most beautiful being I've ever laid eyes upon. He stood a good 6'2 with lean body. You could see his muscles the way his red shirt hugged his torso. His liquid golden eyes reminded me of butterscotch. His face could only be compared to those of Greek gods with his high cheekbones, strong jaw line, straight nose, and full lips. He had the oddest hair color which I can only describe as a bronze color, like the color of a penny. For a vampire who never sleeps his hair sure did make it seem like he just got out of bed, but the style suited him. He was stunning.

He cleared his throat, "Myfamily and the pack are at the clearing. I was on my way to check and see if you were ok and let you know they left." he said.

"I'm fine." I said with a blank expression. Though deep down inside I was all but fine. My heart and soul yearned to be near him to touch him but my mind knew this was all wrong. It was completely fucked up. Besides if Sam couldn't love me a leech would never have feelings towards me.

He reached out towards me "Leah listen we-"

I raised my hand and cut him off, "Save it Cullen. This is not the time nor the place. Let's just go please." I said dismissively.

"Alright then." he said. He looked hurt. Just great Leah! You hurt everything in your path. You're a heartless bitch. We walked out the front door into the forest. I told him to turn around so I could shed my clothes and phase.

"You could never be a bitch Leah. Why must you talk down to yourself all the time?" he whispered.

"Because when you live the life I have and done the things that I have done, there is no better word to call myself." I said sadly. With that I quickly transformed into my wolf form ending the conversation. I took off running following the sent of the pack.

EPOV

I stood there in the middle of the dance floor unable to move. What is wrong with me? Leah Clearwater was clearly attractive but I still held feelings toward Bella. I think. I just don't know what I want anymore. Bella was my first love but she loves Jacob and I will not force her to love me. Breaking it off with Bella was the best thing. Right? She'll come back to me when the mutt leaves her. Will I still want her? Relationships are very abstract. I made my way towards the back of the dance floor where Rosalie and Emmet were.

"Hey Eddiekins where's Bella aren't you two like conjoined at the hip? You never leave her side." Emmet said with a smirk using that god awful nick-name.

I cringed at the mention of her name. They still don't know. Should I tell them. I'm sure Rose would be ecstatic. I can't tell them now considering we would all be meeting up with wolves later on. Even though Rose may come of as a bitch she is very protective of her family and if I tell her that Bella cheated on me, let's just say Victoria won't be the only vampire out to harm Bella.

"I gave her some space to chat with the dog" I half lied. "So are two enjoying the party so far?" I quickly changed the subject.

Rosalie scoffed, "Yeah it's really fun watching sweaty humans grope each other all over the dance floor, not to mention to catch two of them in our room with their tongues down each other's throat." she said sarcastically.

I couldn't keep the smirk of my face." Well I don't think they did you and Emmet any justice the way you two dry hump each other on the dance floor."

"Dude do you see this hot body? I can't keep my hands off Rose's sweet ass."

Rose gave Emmet a swift slap on the back of his head. I gagged at the mental image of the two together in his head. "Emmet please."

"Sorry bro, I'll catch you later. Me and Rose need to catch up on a few things." He picked her up bridal style and carried her to their bedroom on the second floor. I turned around scanning all the bodies on the dance floor. I wonder where Jasper and Alice are? It was getting late everyone should start leaving soon. I made my way towards the kitchen where most of the Quileute wolves were occupying. As I walked in I was surprised to see that it was completely empty. Hmm. I thinks I saw a few of them out on the dance floor. I was heading outside through the glass doors when I heard them.

"Jake I love you so much. Please don't ever leave me I need you." Bella said caressing his cheek. I growled.

"I'll never leave you like that leech Bella, words can not express the love I have for you." he whispered in her ear. He pulled her face towards his and kissed her. He kissed her in a way that I never could from fear that I would hurt her with my sharp teeth or possibly loose control. My dead heart ached at the visual inside his head. I really believed she loved me. Why would she hurt me like this? I would of gave my life for her. I was on my way to step outside and give them a piece of my mind when I saw Leah approaching them. She grimaced as she saw the two of them.

"Hey Jake I didn't see you here. Where have you been?" she said wondering where he's been. _'Why is he with her?_' she thought looking at Bella.

"Well you know, around hanging with Bella." he said leaning over and giving her kiss on the cheek.

_'eww gross' _she thought. I smiled. "I wouldn't be doing that Jacob before the leech sees rip you apart and I would let him."

"I do love Edward I just love my Jacob more" Bella said looking up at Jake. I cringed at what she said. I never imagined hating Bella, but her and Jacob could burn in the fiery piths of hell. I was interrupted from my thoughts by Leah's voice.

"So you mean to tell me you've been fucking Jacob and using Edward the whole time? How can you be so cruel? He loved you dumb bitch he gave you every thing you ever wanted! You're stupid for doing this Bella because he was good to you." she yelled. I couldn't believe she was standing up for me. She turned her attention towards Jake, "What are you going to do when the bitch moves on because she obviously can't make up her mind? What are you going to do when you imprint?" she yelled.

"Bella will never leave me she loves me! Just because you can't find someone to love you doesn't mean you can bitch and complain about me and Bella. What Bella and I have is beyond any other love out there and a stupid imprint could never break this bond!" he yelled. I laughed at his childish out burst. What is he saying? A little infatuation could'nt beat out an imprint. It's impossible.

Leah spoke, "Whatever Jake, I'm sure the shit she is telling you is the same shit she told Edward. I was only looking out for you because we were friends, but ever since your head got stuck up her stupid ass, she's all the matters. What about the pack Jake and everyone in La Push? Can't you see what's she causing all of us? Even the Cullen's. She's a danger to us all!"

"Leah just shut the fuck up and worry about yourself! Bella is the best thing that has ever happened to me and whatever you or anyone else have to say will not change how I feel about her!"

Leah gave him a warning look. She turned her head towards Bella, "If you ever hurt him I will pound your ugly face in! Got it bitch!"

Bella kept her head down. It was quite a pathetic site, I was almost cheering for her to stand up to Leah. I heard a noise behind me and saw that everyone was starting to depart. As I went to go show them out the door I heard Leah yell "Grow a backbone you worthless slut!" I couldn't hold the chuckle in. Leah was a force to be reckoned with. Emmet and Rose were just heading out the door. '_Heading towards the clearing. Be there be there by 4am._' I gave them a nod to show that I heard. I escorted the remaining humans to the door thanking them for showing up at the party and wishing them a safe trip home. I shut the door and turned around to go check on Leah and the mutt and inform them that everyone had already left. When I looked up Leah was already in the living room looking up at me. She looked shocked. I checked her mind _'He is the most beautiful being I've ever laid eyes upon'_. her thoughts said. She finds me attractive? Has she looked in the mirror lately? Her exotic beauty would have a blind man gaping in awe. I cleared my throat feeling a bit uncomfortable under her gaze. "My family and the pack are at the clearing. I was on my way to check and see if you were ok and let you know they left." I said earnestly.

" 'm fine." she said with a blank expression.

I read her thoughts _'if Sam couldn't love me a leech would never have feelings towards me.'_ I wanted to go comfort her. I don't know. Just let her know that someone cares. That I care for her. I reached towards her. "Leah listen we-" but she raised her hand cutting me off. "Save it Cullen. This is not the time nor the place. Let's just go please."

Devastated I nodded my head. I heard her thoughts _'Just great Leah! You hurt everything in your path. You're a heartless bitch_.' I shook my head and walked with her out the front door towards the black forest. When she told me turn around I couldn't help but comfort her in some kind of way so I told her that she could never be a bitch. I asked her why must she bring herself down with such words.

"Because when you live the life I have and done the things that I have done, there is no better word to call myself." she said sadly.

She quickly phased and took off running ending the subject. I took off her after catching up to her easily. I turned my head towards her and smirked. She rolled her eyes. "I'll race you there." I said smiling down at her. _'Yeah whatever Cullen be prepared to eat my dust!' _With that she pushed harder getting ahead of me. I pushed myself harder easily taking the lead and turned around to give her a huge grin. We made it to clearing, me being the winner. _'Wipe that smirk off your face leech because you won't be wearing it when I wipe the floor with you next time_.' That made my grin even larger if possible "We'll see about that Leah.' She rolled her eyes. We made it towards the center of the clearing where everyone was gathered. They were all sitting on the grass, with Jasper standing up in front of them.

He smirked. "Glad you two could make it." He turned his attention to me "Now sit you have much to learn little brother."


	4. Chapter 4

**I'd like to thank all of those who reviewed my story and took the time out to read it. I'm so new at this. Loging on to see your reviews really warmed my heart and I really appreciate the positive feedback. THANKS SO MUCH YOU GUYS! **

**-essence**

* * *

"Hmmm." I sighed in content as I face planted on my warm bed. We had been training for weeks with the leeches preparing for the battle against Victoria and her gang of bloodsuckers. We're looking at 21 fucking vampires including Victoria. The psychic leech, Alice, said that they would be approaching tomorrow afternoon at the same clearing we had been training in. It's bad enough I have to deal with the Cullen's stink, I don't need the 21 newborns infesting the whole town with their sickly sweet smell. Though Edward he smelled better. It wasn't the intense sweet smell that stung our noses. It was like a sunshine and honey aroma, It smelled completely fresh. I rolled over on my back groaning at the ache in my shoulders. We had all been training hard for hours during the past couple of weeks. I stared up at the ceiling thinking about what had occurred in the in those long weeks. I had been cautious around my pack members the entire time we were in our wolf form, guarding my mind from them about Edward. I didn't want them to know that I had imprinted on him or possibly know that I had an attraction to him. I contemplated telling them, considering he was my imprint but they would never understand or approve. He was our natural born enemy! During our "training" Edward made it really uncomfortable on guarding my thoughts. He was always giving me these intense looks that made my insides stir and when he gave me that crooked grin I felt warm all over plus he was impossibly hot. But I had to compose myself any slip up in front of the pack or the leeches would end in disastrous results. They don't like us and we don't like them, and me imprinting on Edward would shame my Quileute brothers. I was interrupted by my thoughts from the loud music coming from Seth's room.

"Seth I'm trying to fucking sleep turn that shit down!" I yelled. A few minutes passed by and still there was loud rock music booming from his room. Ugh! I got up stretching my aching muscles and stormed my way towards my brothers room. I banged on the door turning the knob.

"Seth open this goddamn door now!" I yelled frustrated that his door was locked. A few seconds passed by before the music was finally cut down. He opened the door smiling his goofy smile.

"What's up sis?" he said cheerfully. His smile quickly faded as he saw the menacing look on my face.

"What's up?" I asked. "What's up is that damn music playing through your fucking stereo! What the hell is wrong with you? I'm trying to sleep now keep it down!"

I stormed back to my room and slammed the door shut.

"You didn't have to be such a bitch about it geesh!" he said slamming his door. I contemplated going back over there and punching him in his mouth but decided against it. I need all the sleep I can get for the battle tomorrow. We would be fighting the newborns on the west side of the clearing and the Cullens on the east. We were going to ambush them knowing that they'd be following Bella's scent, we left a trail of it leading towards the middle of the clearing. It was a genius plan. I just hope that it works.

My mind drifted to Edward again feeling sympathy as he wouldn't be joining us in kicking some newborn ass. Poor Edward was stuck on babysitting duty watching Bella up in the cliffs while that battle would be going on. Seriously she could not be anymore selfish it's bad enough she has my imprint watching over her but now Seth wanted to join. I nearly had a heart attack when I discovered that he would be out there with Bella "danger magnet" Swan. But Edward would protect him he promised he would. Besides if anything should happen to Seth I'd personally rip his balls off and burn them into dust. He got the message clearly after hearing my threat. I seriously need to go to sleep. Seth would be ok. Edward promised me. No need to worry about it now. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes letting the darkness overcome me as I drifted off to sleep.

"Leah!" I stirred in my sleep unable to open my eyes. I ignored the annoying little fucker calling my name.

"Leah get the fuck up we have to leave soon. You know, to fight an army of bloodsuckers!" I didn't respond.

"Leah get up or else I will break your door down and drag you out myself!" Seth yelled banging on my door.

"Do that and I will shove my foot up your ass! Now screw off I'm awake dork!" I said aggravated that he woke me up from the wonderful dream I had about Edward. God I'm such a fucking pansy.

"Whatever just get your ass ready we're leaving in fifteen minutes!" he said. What the hell? How long have I been sleeping? I looked up at clock. Holy shit it's 3:15!

"What the fuck Seth? You could of woken me up earlier!" I yelled hopping of my bed stumbling towards my bathroom. I turned on the water adjusting it to the right temperature and quickly discarded my clothes. I grabbed my toothbrush and toothpaste deciding to brush while in the shower. After rinsing off the last bit of soap on my body I jumped out of the shower grabbed my towel and dried off as quickly as I could.

"3 minutes!" Seth yelled sounding a little bit annoyed.

"I'm coming!" I yelled pissed that he didn't wake me up sooner. If he would of woken me up earlier I wouldn't be in this predicament. I quickly dug through my draw grabbing the first t-shirt I saw and a pair of track shorts from my old high school. This would do. I put them on and ran out the door not even bothering to comb out my hair. I ran downstairs where Seth was waiting. This was it. I may not know if this will be the last time that I would see this house or possibly see my brother again. Who I am I kidding Edward promised that he'd keep my little brother safe but what if someone got hurt? Fuck that we are going to kick some leech ass! We got this in the bag. I gave Seth the biggest hug I could ever give him. Now is not the time for goodbyes. I kissed him on the forehead which he quickly wiped off as I turned to leave. We would be heading our separate ways. Me with the pack and him with Edward. I turned around before I disappeared into the forest to see Seth still watching me with a proud look on his face. I smiled at him. He smiled back and took off heading towards the cliffs where Edward and Bella-bitch would be waiting. As his form disappeared I began running west where I would be meeting the rest of the pack. I reached the side of the clearing where the pack was. Changing behind a bush, I phased and made my way towards them. I took my side by Paul. We were all lined up preparing for battle.

'_I can smell them_.' Sam thought baring his teeth. They would be here soon. No one really thought much besides the joy it would be to kick some leech ass. Fifteen minutes had passed and I was becoming utterly bored. I was about to start pacing when the smell hit me. It was like they appeared out of nowhere. There were 19 of them. Strange, the psychic said that there would be 21, and where's Victoria? '_No time for questions now Leah it's time to kick some ass_.' Paul thought. Already picking out the leeches I would be taking out I sped off towards the newborns who hadn't noticed our scent yet.

'_Leah wait! This is no time to be the hero. Everyone will fight in pairs. Jacob and Leah, Quil and Embry, Jared and Collin, Paul and Brady. I will fight on my own. Now move out!_' We all took off running surprising the leeches. Good. I thought.

'_Leah over this way_.' Jacob thought. No matter how much I hate Jacob now was not the time to bitch about him so I quickly followed suit. The kill was easy to say the least. They were pretty strong. Jacob and I took out the few we were up against easily, ripping the their bodies apart and throwing the pieces into the forest to be burned later on. We were quite the team. The Cullens were still fighting strong quickly taking out the leeches that were left. Overcome with happiness that the battle was finally over I didn't see the newborn hiding out in the bushes. It all happened too quick. One minute I was howling at the sky with my pack brothers, the next I was bodied slammed against a tree. Fuck! I howled. I couldn't get up the pain was too overwhelming.

"Leah! Leah!' someone screamed. I was to disorientated to tell who was calling my name. I peeked through my eyelids just to see Paul finish off the leech who attacked me. Leave it to Paul to be the only one to be my hero. I tried to get up but groaned as the pain increased on the entire left side of my body. I whimpered at the pain. 'It's okay Leah I'm here.' Paul said in his human form.

"Leah you have to phase back so we can take you to Cullen's place. The lee- I mean Carlisle he's a doctor he can help you." Paul said rubbing the side of my body that wasn't in pain. I nodded my head. Using all the energy I had left I phased back into my human form. The pain was so intense that I nearly blacked out, but I had stay strong. No caring that I was naked, Paul picked me up walking me over to where all the Cullens stood minus Edward.

"Hand her over Paul I can carry her there quicker." Carlisle said. Paul nodded handing me over to the leech's cold arms hesitantly. For some reason it was not odd or uncomfortable as I thought it would be. The coolness of his arms eased the pain on my body and I instantly relaxed. He took off running and we were at the Cullen's home in no time. Carlisle carried me upstairs and I was brought to a white room that almost resembled a hospital room. He sat me down gently on the bed and began looking over me. He sighed 'Your left shoulder is dislocated, four of your ribs are broken and your left leg is fractured." he said bleakly. "I'm going to have to put your bones back in place because with your abnormal healing ability the bones would not place back together. Leah I'm going to have to give you an anesthetic. I can't risk you phasing in the middle of your healing process for it would cause more complications do you understand?" he asked calmly. I nodded keeping my eyes shut as he set up an IV. He stuck a large needle through the vein in my arm sending fluids into my body.

"Leah I want you to count backwards from ten in your head and you'll be out like a light."

I did as he said feeling completely weak and drowsy. Once I reached three I was out, surrounded by nothing but darkness.

**

* * *

****EPOV**

I stood pacing around trying to keep myself from pulling my hair out. I can't believe I'm stuck here watching over Bella. I wanted to be out there fighting with my family. With Leah. "Would you please be still you're making me anxious." Bella said. I turned around and gave her menacing glare. She huffed and turned the other way. I kept pacing waiting for any signal through my family's minds that the battle was over. As I searched they're minds I was bombarded by two separate minds that were heading in our direction. It was Victoria and a newborn. "Shit!" I cursed out loud.

"W-What is it Edward?" Bella asked with a terrified expression on her face. "Is he hurt? Oh God is Jacob hurt?" she asked frantically.

I let out a deep and frustrated sigh. "No Bella Jacob's fine but we're not so lucky. Victoria and one of the newborns are on their way." I said bleakly.

She gasped "B-But I t-thought that she would follow the scent we left behind. Why is she coming here Edward?"

"For you obviously Bella now stay behind me and let Seth and I take care of this." I said annoyed with her presence. I smelled them now. They were only a few yards away. Seth leaped up standing by sides baring his sharp canine teeth.

'_Oh yeah about time we got some action around here_." He thought joyfully. Leave it to Seth to turn a serious situation into a playful one. I looked up from Seth and watched as the two Vampires approached us. I probed the newborns mind. His name was Riley and Victoria made him believe that she was his mate. He tricked her. I would hate to kill him. I glanced at Victoria from the corner of my eye. Her eyes were restless, flickering between the me and Bella, like she seemed unable to stop staring at the ordered Riley forward towards me.

"Riley," I said in a pleading tone. He looked shocked that I knew his name. Victoria must of not told him of my mind reading abilities. "She's lying to you Riley, listen to me. She's lying to you just like she lied to the others in the clearing. You know that she's lied to them, that she had _you_ lie to them, that neither of you were ever going to help them. Is it so hard to believe that she's lied to you too?" He looked confused. I stepped to the side and he quickly followed too. I spoke calmly. "She doesn't love you Riley. She never has. She loved someone named James, and you're no more than a tool to her." I said. He didn't believe me. He glanced over at Victoria and I followed his gaze. Her lips were pulled back over her teeth in a grimace. She knew I was speaking the truth. "Riley?" I flicked back to the vampire. "She knows I will kill you Riley. She _wants_ you to die so that she doesn't have to keep up the pretense anymore." I said soothingly. His mind was filled with the doubt he had sometimes when Victoria said she loved him. "Yes - you've seen that haven't you? You've read the reluctance in her eyes, suspected a false note in her promises. You were right. She's never wanted you. Every kiss, every touch was a lie." He was beginning to give in. I continued on "You don't have to die, there are other ways to live than the way she's shown you." My eyes and his were locked on each other. "It's not all killing and blood, Riley. You can walk away right now. You don't have to die for her lies." He was starting to believe me and slightly confused at what to do. I gave him an ultimatum "Last chance, Riley." I said. He looked at Victoria hoping he could pick some kind of sign. Victoria spoke "He's the liar, Riley, I told you about their mind tricks. You know I only love you." She spoke angrily. He tensed. He wanted to fight. To prove that he loved her. He crouched down prepared to attack. '_Can I get him Edward?_' Seth asked. I sighed and nodded my head. Seth pounced into the air knocking Riley to the ground ripping at riley's arms with his sharp teeth. Paying attention to Seth I hadn't notice Victoria advance forward. "I wouldn't try that Victoria." I stepped forward blocking her view of Bella. "Why must you protect such a disgusting human? You will die right along with her." she said menacingly. She pounced forward and I quickly stepped to the side dodging her attack. She swung her fist at my face but I grabbed her arm twisting it in the opposite direction. She screeched and kicked me in the chest sending me stumbling backwards but I quickly recovered to my feet. As I advance towards her she took one last look at Riley. Seth was tearing him apart. Riley was roaring in anger. He kicked Seth in the shoulder breaking it, but Seth got up and lunged at the newborn. I quickly turned my attention to Victoria moving forward and striking at her neck. I grabbed her neck and bared my teeth preparing to rip her throat out. She pushed on my shoulder as hard as she could that sent my falling backwards. I rose to me feet quickly following her gaze as she watched Seth's poor body get thrown against the wall. I winced. Seeing that Seth was down he made his way toward Bella. I shoved Victoria into the nearest tree quickly and grabbed Riley by his arm, twisting it backwards and kicked him hard in the back. He shrieked in agony as I tore his arm from his body. As I looked up Victoria was making her way towards Bella who was sitting there with a grave expression on her face. Seth was now circling Riley as I made my way towards Victoria. We stared at each other as Riley's pleas for help wreaked through the cliffs. She didn't even look his was as he called for her in agony. He screamed her name one last time before Seth tore of his head. I smirked. It was just me and her no interruptions. I saw what she was thinking in her mind as she looked longingly at Bella. She was afraid now that she was alone. She stepped back, prepared to run but I was already one step ahead of her. I grabber her head as she turned around and pulled with all my might. Smiling at the crunching and popping sound as I removed her head from her body. Victoria would be no more. I threw her head and her body over by what was left was riley. I pulled some matches out of my back pocket, setting them on fire as Seth grabbed the remaining pieces of what was riley and threw it in the pile. I turned around hearing two of the wolves approach us. It was Jacob and Paul. From what I saw in their mind the battle was already over with only one getting hurt. I didn't know who it was because all Jacob was thinking about was if Bella was ok, or if she was hurt. Paul's mind was going too fast. I managed to get a few "_she's hurt_" and a "_I've should have been paying attention_" but nothing more. I looked at the young wolf questioningly.

"_It's Leah_" he thought. "_She was slammed into a tree by a newborn. We didn't know there was one left. I didn't _-"

Unable to let him finish, I took off towards the house hoping that she was ok. I reached the house in no time, running through the door into Carlisle's study.

"Where is she?? Is she ok?" I asked frantically. He looked up from his book he was reading.

"Calmed down son. She's fine I got her upstairs in the spare bedroom. I put her to sleep to help the healing process but she should be up and running in 3 days top, all injuries healed." He said looking back towards his book. I quietly shut his door and made my way to the room she was being held in. I opened the door and walked into the room shutting it behind me. I glanced up at Leah resting on the bed. She looked so peaceful and at ease. Her body was relaxed and she was actually smiling in her sleep. The sight warmed my heart. I sat in the chair beside her bed scooting it closer towards her. I lightly touched her cheek overwhelmed by the shocking feeling buzzing through the hand I was touching her with. She was so beautiful. I leaned down kissed her lightly on her forehead staying there for awhile inhaling her intoxicating scent. I think I'm falling for Leah Clearwater.

Two days has passed and I haven't left Leah's side. She had awaken last and we chatted for hours. There was so much about Leah that I never knew and she was kind enough to share it with me. Her body had already healed tremendously fast. I smiled down at her as she finished up her spaghetti, a meal that Esme was all too happy to prepare for her. She blushed hiding her face behind her thick hair. We were alone. Everyone had left to go hunting and the wolves were all back at La Push. They begged Leah to come home but she decided on staying here eating Esme's wonderful home cooking she told them. I lifted her chin guiding her face towards mine.

"You don't have to be shy around me Leah. Don't hide such a beautiful face." I said. Her blushed deepened as she held my gaze. I tried to see what she was thinking but she was blocking me out. I still haven't managed to question her at how she learned to do that. The only person who has ever mastered blocking me out was Rosalie.

"What are you thinking?" I whispered in her ear. She shivered. I loved that I had that effect on her. She closed her eyes taking in a deep breathe and exhaling, letting her sweet breathe blow pass my face. She looked back at me with a conflicted look on her face. She reached for my cheek palming it in her warm hand. I sighed and leaned into her warm touch.

"Edward I can't be with you. I'm not suppose to love you. This imprint is wrong. I'm not right for you and you're not right for me. We're fucking enemies. I was born to hate your kind but my heart says otherwise." She said looking down trying to hide the few tears that were falling from her eyes. She looked back up at me looking lost and afraid. I've never seen Leah like this before, letting her guard down for me of all people. "I'm scared Edward. I know you won't hurt me but what would the others say? My family wouldn't approve." she said sadly. I looked at Leah as she stared at her hands fidgeting nervously in her lap. Did I love Leah already? I was drawn to this wild beautiful woman. It wasn't her blood that called to me. This call was so much greater that Bella's. It was her heart that I was drawn to. I then realized that I would do anything for this woman and I'd do anything to be with her even if it meant keeping it from my family.

"They wouldn't have to know Leah. What happens between us stays between us." I said rubbing her cheek soothingly. She looked up at me and we stared at each other for what seemed like eternity.

I really want to kiss you," she whispered. I closed the distance between us. "Then kiss me," I replied, tilting my head. Her lips were less than as inch away from mine. All she had to do was breathe and we'd be touching, but I wanted- needed her to make that move. "Remember, what happens between us stays between us," I said, giving her the push she needed. She leaned forward so that our lips brushed against each other. The kiss was brief at first, just a mere whisper of a taste, but it was electric just the same. With a sigh, Leah pressed closer to me and cupped my jaw in her hands.

"So good," she whispered as she slid her tongue inside my mouth. I groaned. I just needed her. I thought but I wouldn't admit it. She moaned and tilted her head to the side as I slid my tongue along her full lips. Leah groaned as my hands roamed down her back cupping her backside and pulling her closer.

She responded eagerly. Pressing even closer, rubbing her breasts against my cold hard chest while deepening the kiss. Quick as a wildfire something inexorably extraordinary exploded in me. The heat, that burning little sensation that had always simmered just beneath the surface whenever we were together flared bright and burst the confines of my control. The craving I'd kept hidden consumed me, it scorched along my skin, leaving a sizzling tingle in its wake and in seconds my hands were all over her. Groping and pulling, lost in a frenzied attempt to get as close as I could. My head was spinning as I wrapped my arms around her slender body and pressed her against my cold chest. I planted wet kisses down the side of her neck, licking the jugular where the nectar of her life raced. She gasped when I scraped my teeth along her flesh. "I won't hurt you," I murmured, sucking on the soft skin just under her ear. "I want you," I finally admitted.

* * *

**Review please..it'll make me happy and feel all warm inside :)**


	5. Chapter 5

_No, no, no! _I thought in my head.

_Stop Edward we can't do this. _I pushed him away and made my way toward the bedroom door. "Whoa, whoa-" He began, but I cut him off, my heart pounding with fury.

"We can't do this." I snapped, trying to shove him off, but he was strong. He didn't move an inch.

He pushes me against the wall and began kissing on my neck. "But I want you." He whispered against my neck.

"Move Edward" I say pushing him away from me not liking the way he took control of me. He sucked on my neck harder and I moaned. He pulled back and smirked.

That did it, I had had enough, I don't care if it was nice thing to do or not. I didn't care. I raised my hand to slap him, but about halfway to his face he caught my hand with quick reflexes. It gave me chills, and at the same time it scared me. He pushed the hand he had caught against the wall with his body pressing against mine and even though his body was cold, I began to feel very, very warm.

He then pressed my whole body against the wall, my hands on the other side of my face on the wall. I could feel my heart beating against my ribs, and my whole body was starting to shake. He was so close, so close I could feel the curves of his body hitting mine. His hardness brushing against me, making me wet, my breasts instantly reacting to the encounter. If he wasn't holding me against the wall, I would have fallen to the ground. It was like his body was the only thing keeping me up, that and his hands.

I looked in his eyes then, and all I saw was danger. Seductive danger, it was like I was playing with fire, and I loved it. I felt more like a woman than I ever did with Sam, and I also felt horrible for that, because Sam was the last thing on my mind. I wasn't suppose to be enjoying this so much, I shouldn't be enjoying it at all. He was a vampire, yet he was my everything. Edward released one of my hands, and slowly moved my hair to one side of my head, revealing one side of my neck. I didn't dare breath as his fingers trailed along my neck, like he was studying it ever so carefully. Every cell in my body reacted to the touch. My free hand was bracing against the wall, as if it would help me stand on my own two legs, though it did nothing for me.

He was beginning to lean his head in to my neck; my blood was pulsing through my veins, making me jumpy.

"The only reason you want me is because Bella doesn't want you. I'm just a second place winner." I whispered and I felt him stop midway to my neck. I opened my eyes slowly to look at his face. His own eyes were wide, and surprised. They were so gold and filled with lust, the more I looked into them the more distracted I got. All I could think about is what if he leaves me like Sam did? What if he didn't want me anymore?

"I'm not Sam." He whispered in my ear, his breath hitting it. I shivered at the coldness. And then, without warning he kissed my earlobe, feeling his cold tongue touch my skin was like electricity, instantly making my knees shake even more. He was slowly kissing and slightly licking his way down to my neck, and I moaned uncontrollably, my breathing getting heavy.

"Tell me you want me, Leah." He whispered, his lips still on my neck, his hands gliding they're way up my stomach, trailing upward to my chest inside my shirt.

My nipples reacted to his warm, manly and cold hands.

I began to breath very heavily into his ear, not holding back my whimpers of pleasure now, it was impossible. I've never felt anything like this before. And as soon as Edward heard my gasping, his hands were on my back, pressing me harder into his body.

"I'll take that as a yes." He said eagerly.

His lips were now on mine, tugging urgently. My hands were now yanking at his shirt, trying to find a way so that my fingers were under it. When they finally found his chest, I felt finally free. My hands roaming his chest, gripping at his shoulders for dear life, almost scratching him if that were possible. I needed him to be closer. I needed his body on me. It was like a desire I'd never experienced before. My pussy was throbbing for him, it was aching with want.

His mouth was covering mine, devouring every inch. His tongue invading my mouth, conquering it, I welcomed in with urgency. It felt like flames licking my skin.

He arched his back slightly and lifted me up effortlessly, and I wrapped my legs around his waist, it just felt like an instinct. Somehow my body knew how to work with his, molding together as one.

I zipped down my hoodie, and without delay took it off as he was watching. It's the fastest I'd ever taken anything off. It was like it was smothering me and I needed to get of off my body before I went insane. Once it was off, I threw it on the ground. All I had on now was a thin white tank top, that was completely see through. His mouth parted as he studied my curves that were now very present. He started sucking on my shoulder, I was going to have a hickey, but that was the last thing on my mind. The only thing I could think about was that I wanted him inside me. My center was wet with need for him, and I knew that he needed me as well, because when I slid down lower to get a better grasp on him, I felt his cock through his pants. He must have knew that I was aware because he pressed harder against me. I gasped, loud in his ear, as he groaned. His breathing too became quite uneven. Our pants weren't off, but they might as well be. My hands, which were currently tangled in his soft hair, moved down his back, and they eventually found his zipper and I was just about to zip it down.

"Please…" I begged in a voice that was not my own.

Edward smirked against my lips, tugging at them into his own mouth. He kissed down my cheek and down my neck. When I Something sharp and unnatural. I felt excitement and fear running in my veins all that the same time.

I felt it again, and that's when my eyes widened with realization that I was pressed against a cold wall, by a Vampire. A leech! His family could walk in at any moment!

"Oh god!" I hollered, I wasn't sure if what I gasped was from ecstasy or from shame. Edward took it as ecstasy, because he was purring against my collar bone, obviously he wasn't paying attention to my mind.

"No." I said to out loud, unwrapping my legs from him and stepping down the best I could, and I pushed Edward away from me with all my might.

He had his head down and his hand over his eyes, as if he was annoyed. After a moment, he looked up. I was picking up my hoodie from the ground and was trying desperately it put it back on, but my hands weren't to cooperate. I can't believe I let myself do that! Of all the people, Edward? And why? Because he was my imprint, but this was all wrong. It's Just a mistake.

"Leah, Leah look at me!" He said turning me towards him. I looked up at him. "Leah I-I love you. My feelings for you run deep. I'm not suppose to love you but I don't care because everything in me wants you; Your heart, your mind, your wonderful body and soul. I know you think this will not turn out well but Leah you have to try. And I know deep down inside you feel the same way Leah. Don't hide from me. I know you want this. I want this, I want you Leah so bad that it hurts. I love you."he said looking me straight in the eyes.

I couldn't move. I was shocked. "This isn't right."I said still denying what I really felt for him. When deep down inside I loved him more that I could ever imagine.

Edward let out a soft chuckle that sent chills up my spine. He knew I loved him. I knew he was reading my mind. I smiled at him "Edward I do love you. I can never imagine being without you." I say pouring my heart out. He reached a hand out and cupped my cheek as he brought his head towards mine. Our lips were millimeters apart and I could feel his warm breath on my lips as he spoke.

"Leah I know how you truly feel but you need to stop thinking and follow your heart. You need to just-just feel."

I opened my mouth to protest, but before I could say anything, He captured my lips with his. He lifted his other hand up and cupped my other cheek. I brought my hands up and clasped them onto his wrists as he kissed me.

Our tongues battled for dominance and when he finally pulled away my breaths came in gasps. He moved his lips down to my throat and his mouth clamped on my pulse point and sucked, I threw my head back and moaned.

Out of the open window to the side of Edward, I could see the sun beginning to rise through the heavy lidded eyes. I knew my pack would never approve especially Sam, but I couldn't help the feelings flowing through my body. The feelings he was awakening in me. Everything just felt right.

His hand slid down from my cheek to my neck and then further to the curve of my breast. My lips parted and another low moan escaped my throat.

"Oh god...Edward..."I moan.

_I _could feel his grin against the flesh of my neck as his hard lips left a trail of wet kisses to my coller bone. His fingers gently brushed over my breast before cupping it and running a thumb over my nipple.

My body shivered in pleasure and he moved back to take in his handy work. There I stood breathing hard, nipples erect against the thin tank top, and flushed with pleasure. The look of pride on Edward's face was intoxicating. He took my hand and led me over to the large bed. When we reached it he grabbed me by the waist and gently pushed me until I fell back on the bed.

I moved my body up to the head of the bed so I was lounging against the satin sheets. Edward stared at me with hungry eyes. "You're so beautiful and sexy Leah."He whispered. He gave me a predatory grin as he crawled up the bed until his body was blanketing mine.

Edward leaned down for a kiss and I eagerly opened my mouth and met his tongue with mine. We kissed each other again and again until I was breathless. I pressed myself against him as I returned his every kiss. _Oh, god I love your kisses, they're addictive_ I thought.

I sucked on his tongue hard and he groaned into my mouth. He ran his cold hands down my sides and I wrapped my arms around his neck. It felt so good to be here with him, in his arms…almost like this is where I belonged.

Edward reached for the hem of my shirt and I lifted my arms above me as he pulled the tank top off and tossed it to the corner of the room. He slid down my body and began pulling my shorts off leaving me completely naked. He came back up and leaned down and placed small kisses on my breasts. He slowly licked and nibbled the soft skin he found there. I slid my fingers into his hair and moaned at the sensations he was creating inside of me. _Is this what I've been fighting against all this time? If so I'm done fighting,_ I thought.

"Edward…please…more…" I begged.

After several minutes of ignoring my pleas, Edward finally took my nipple into his mouth and suckled lightly then harder as my moans of pleasure increased. His nostrils flared as my moisture began to flow, making my panties wet with want.

He continued to suck on one nipple, while his hand caressed my other breast. Soon he was driving me crazy with his alternative suckling on both nipples. I might just come from this. I tugged his head up when I couldn't take it anymore.

I slowly opened my eyes and met his light topaz ones. He kissed me again and I broke the kiss panting. Then I reached for his black shirt and started unbuttoning it. I leaned forward and placed a small kiss along his chest as it came into view.

I ran my hands over his smooth chest, raking my fingernails down his nipple with as much strength that I could muster. At that moment he flicked my hands away from his chest, finished taking his shirt off, tossed it to the ground, and took charge of the situation by pressing her down into the mattress.

He moved downward, licking, nibbling and kissing the soft smooth skin of my stomach.

"Jesus Cullen!" I yell arching my back, and he smiled at my response. He reached for his pants to get them off. I hesitantly reached down to help him and I could see that it pleased him to know that I was just as eager as he was. My hands fumbled with the button and he moved it out of the way before he pulled down the zipper, and pushing his pants down and off.

His boxers were next. I tugged them down his legs and kick them rest of the way off with my feet. He sat up and I quickly took in his beautiful body. My eyes zeroed in his large dick sticking straight at attention. I licked my lips. He watched me as I hesitantly took his cock in my small hand and lightly stroked. He growled deeply in his chest, and I squeezed at the sound causing his cock to twitch in my hand. I looked up and saw the pure esctacy covering his wonderful face. I kept pumping his hard member loving the low groans he made and the way he called my name. As my hand quickend he stopped my movements and a look of confusion came over my face.

He kissed my hand. "You need to stop that otherwise; things will be over before they've even started." he said seductively. I smirked.

He started to kiss every inch of me, wherever his lips, tongue and hands could reach. I was mindless; I couldn't do anything but moan hopelessly and gasp his name over and over as he pleasured me.

I tugged on Edward's hair, moaning and crying out that I needed him inside of me. He looked down on me, his eyes completely black, and spoke in a dark voice.

"Tell me Leah…tell me what you want…what you need." I whispered againts my neck.

My body arched slightly and I bit my lip when his finger grazed against my clit.

"Oh god Edward…you…I want you…"

"Tell me you want only me…not Sam…"he said rubbing my clit faster then slowing down.

"I only want you…not Sam…never Sam…please…" I begged needing to feel him inside me.

My eyes pleaded with him and finally, he decided to give me what I wanted. He parted my thighs and took his cock tapping it against my clit.

"Fuck!" I gasp as he slides the head of his dick inside.

"That's what I plan to do." He grunts and slides into me in a single, smooth, motion causing me to cry out in startled pain and pleasure. He filled me up to the brim. Edward held still for a minute while I adjusted to him.

"You're so tight Leah and warm..So wet." He says pulling out and thrusting back in.

I tightened my walls and squeezed his cock, causing him to roll his eyes back briefly before pulling out and slamming back inside of me. He moved inside me and after a little while I matched him thrust after thrust. We thrust against each other, while moaning each other's name.

"Oh god yes…oh Edward…yes…yes…" I say breathless.

He grunted slightly as he quickened his pace. As our passion grew, his eyes darkened, and he growled. He started to thrust more deeply and quickly. I could feel my orgasm building as buried his face into my neck and sucked on the skin behind my ear.

I shouted Edward's name when I came hard as I arched my body, giving him better access to my neck. He reared back before moving quickly forward and sucking on my sweet spot..

He tightened his arms around me as his cocked twitched and he spilled his seed into me, growling at the same time. My eyes popped open and my body jerked as he continued thrusting and I came again. After a few more thrusts he pulled out and whimpered at the lost.

"Th-That was..WOW." I say, too spent to say anything else.

"I couldn't agree more." He said reaching over and stroking my cheek. I sighed, leaning in towards his palm. We layed there for a few more hours staring into each other's eyes and whispering sweet nothings to each other. After a while we showered and got dress because his family would be home soon and I'd have to be at home. We made plans to meet in the forest later on tonight. It nearly hurt leaving to point where I wanted to cry. I loved Edward so much it felt like it was too overwhelming. He kissed me passionately as I stood on his porch whispering that he loved me as I turned and left for La Push.

**

* * *

**

**EPOV**

I've been doing everything to keep myself busy from running to La Push and stealing Leah away. I needed her now with me. In just two more hours I would be taking her to my meadow so we would have some peace and privacy. Leah was like a breathe a fresh air. I loved everything about her. I loved her thoughts, her voluptuous body, her care free spirit, but most of all I loved her heart. I loved the way it skips a beat when kiss her or the way it speeds up when I smile at her. The feelings the feel towards Leah are beyond comparisons of the mere infatuation I had on Bella. Leah makes me feel complete and happy and god I just could never imagine anyone but her. I walk pass my family smiling and feeling good inside as I walk over towards my family. I read their thoughts and they think my happiness is because of Bella. I still haven't told them that I broke it off with her. I'd have to let them know soon enough. I play a few pieces to pass the time ignoring my family's thoughts about Bella and I the best I could. Alice walks by and gives me a knowing smile and I happily return it. As I continue on playing the piano I can't help but think of Leah laying under me as I make love to her and she cries out my name. The feeling of her walls as she clamps around my cock milking me as she reaches her peak. My pants tighten and I grown as I checked my watch and see that I still had an hour left. I stood up and let my family know that I was going out to hunt, they nodded as I told them that I'd be back in the morning. Alice sent me a knowing smile and happily returned it. '_Have fun Edward'_ She thought, as I walked out of the house and into the forest.

I took out 2 Bucks satisfying my hunger but not my hunger for Leah's body. It was nearing time. I made my way towards my meadow knowing the she'd follow my scent. I sat and waited on the huge tree log until she would arrive. I didn't have to wake long as she walked out of the trees completely naked. I groaned. I walked up and kissed her passionately "I missed you" I whispered against her lips.

"How could you not miss this?" she says and I chuckle at her playful attitude.

I reached for her breast and lightly squeezed. She gasped. "I've missed this too."I say kissing on her smooth neck and licking on her tender flesh. She moans and the sound has me instantly hard.

"Fuck me Edward." She moans. And I take in a sharp breathe. I'm overcome with lust and I lost all my strength.

"Get on the ground and prop yourself up against the log." I say pulling my pants and boxers off and sitting them aside. I walked over to her stroking myself as she propped up against the log and spread her legs open. I moaned at the sight. "Touch yourself." I ordered watching as her hand began massaging her breast as she looked me straight in the eyes. She trailed her open palms slowly around her breasts before palming them fully, squeezing and zeroing in on her nipples. She stubbornly kept her gaze on my face as she pinched her nipples, rolling them between two fingers and arching her neck slightly in response to the sensations the actions caused inside of her. Keeping her left hand on her breast, she trailed the right one down her stomach until she could sink one finger in between her folds. She bit her lip when she came in contact with her clit. Her legs fell further apart and she moaned, slipping her finger down to coat it in the increasing wetness seeping out of her and then back up to her clit, circling it slowly. I pumped myself faster at the sight. It was exquisite and so erotic.

Her eyes fell shut as she lost herself in the self-administered pleasure, only to shoot open again when my strained voice rang out in open meadow. "Fuck yourself with your fingers," I said. When Leah looked at me again, she noticed that my movements had stilled and I stood with my erection in my hand and completely tense. Raising her finger to her mouth, she swirled her tongue around the already wet digit. I groaned.

Replacing the finger back on her clit, she pinched the little bud before letting her finger slide further down and disappears into her pussy. Sliding the finger in and out of herself, she sped up her movements and continued to tease her nipple with her left hand. She added a second finger to her pussy and her labored breathing filled the room. Barely able to focus her eyes on me any longer, she arched her back and flopped her head back against the log as she finger fucked herself to the brink of an orgasm. She opened her eyes with great effort and made eye contact with me again, silently asking for my unnecessary permission to let go. My eyes were ablaze with lust and I cleared my throat as if to speak but couldn't form a coherent sentence so I slowly nodded my head.

Leah groaned as she steered herself over the edge.

She lazily swirled her finger around her wet, quivering clit, drawing out the sensations as she gradually regained use of all her senses. When she opened her eyes I smirked and ran a hand through my hair.

"On your hands and knees." I say.

She did as I asked, turning over on her knees and bending over.

Lust spread like a wildfire in my body and I nearly gasped out loud as I watched Leah wiggle her ass in the air.

I ran my fingers lightly up her spine, softly caressing the side of her breasts before roughly grabbing her hips in stark contrast.

I pushed the tip of my cock at her entrance and she cried out, letting her head fall down on her hands, as I thrust into her, filling her to the hilt. She was so warm and tight.

"Oh God…" Leah breathed out in a throaty moan, echoing the one erupting from my chest.

As abruptly as I had entered her, my movements stilled and I bent down, resting my cheek against her back for a moment.

After a minute, I drew back out of her so only the tip of my cock remained in her. I slammed back in with force, making her dig into the soil and moan breathlessly. The front of my thighs met the back of hers with a loud slapping sound and my grip on her hips tightened with each thrust.

"Fuck yes…" I groaned. I pressed down on her back between her shoulder blades, and she willingly fell down on her elbows, changing the angle of my thrusts a little, making me able to hit deeper.

Seconds later she clenched around my cock, crying out until she was out of breath.

I slowed my pace down a little, allowing her to catch her breath a little. I then picked it right up again, resting one knee on the side of her body and bending over a little, hovering over her. My hands left her hips and grabbed her breasts roughly, squeezing and pinching the nipples between my fingertips. She arched her back up into me, meeting my torso.

Picking up the pace even further, my hands once again found her hips and I straightened up to get as much force behind my thrusts as possible without hearting her. Our moans were mingling in the room and Leah's breathy sounds hitched when I reached forward to grab her hair in a pony tail in my hand. I pulled slightly, making her arch her back and met my thrusts a little more forcefully.

"Touch yourself," I panted, letting go of her hair and sliding my hands down to her thighs, grabbing onto the front of them as I slammed myself into her.

Leah slid her hand down underneath herself, finding her slick clit, circling it before extending her fingers to touch my cock as well.

"Fuck," I hissed. "God…damn…"

Leah's fingers returned to her clit, rubbing it furiously. It took very few moments before her orgasm hit her full force and her mouth opened in a silent screamed as she clawed into the earth, clenching violently around me, and I followed hers immediately. I thrust into her sloppily a few times more, tensing up and groaning as I spilled inside her.

Leah struggled to breathe as I rolled over on my side bringing her on top of me. "I love you I whispered" in her ear and she drifted off to sleep completely exhausted.

* * *

**Reviews make me happy!! So please review :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for the review you guys are awesome. Sorry for the wait i've been really busy :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight but I wouldn't owning Edward..wink wink**

* * *

It had been going on five months since I started seeing Edward. It was fairly easy sneaking around his family. They believe that he was spending time with Bella when actually we were having mind-blowing sex and cuddling in the woods like high school sweethearts. Who would of thought the century old vamp would be such a fantastic lover? Did I mention he was well endowed? I was aware that Edward was still a virgin the first time we had sex. How he stayed a virgin for so long is beyond me, but when Edward was with me he knew exactly what to do and how to do it. Sometimes he was rough and animalistic, which I loved, and at times he was slow and sensual. He made me feel beautiful the way he worshipped my body.I had been careful, guarding my mind from the pack whenever I was in my wolf form, although I think some of them knew something was up considering how my whole attitude changed. I'm still the sarcastic Leah who loves to crack jokes, but I no longer feel hatred to any or all things. I somewhat like Bella in a odd way. If it wasn't for her betraying Edward, he'd probably still be by her side even if he was my loved expressing his love to me whether it was with sex or just caressing each other or showering me with gifts which I always declined. I loved spending time with him. He wasn't the prude that I originally had thought of him. Sometimes he was a little possessive but truly he was funny and loving in every a huff, I sat up in my bed looking at the clock on the nightstand beside me. It was going on 8:00. I got off the bed and stretched my muscles moaning as soon as they relaxed. I walked into my bathroom and looked myself over in the mirror. I gasped at my reflection. I was glowing. There was no scowl on my face, but a huge grin plastered there. I looked happy and carefree, something I haven't seen in a long time. My hair was longer and somewhat wavier than the straight shoulder length I usually kept it in. I debated if I should cut it but deciding against it, Edward loved my hair. I peeled of my clothing and walked over towards the bathtub setting it at the right temperature. I plugged in the stopper and began preparing a bubble bath. I poured in my vanilla scented bubble soap and mixed it in with the water. As the water drew to the top I shut it off and climbed into the tub. I sat back and relaxed my head on the back of tub. I closed my eyes and began humming a tune that Edward would always hum me to sleep whenever we were able to be together. As I began transitioning into another song I heard someone creep through my bedroom window. WTF? Before I could scream out in terror Edward appeared in my bathroom smiling at me while removing his shirt. My breathe hitched at the sight of glorious chest. Edward's smirk grew wider. Smug bastard. I looked up at him

"What the hell are you doing here?" I whispered frantically, worried he'd get caught on La Push land. He leaned over the tub caressing my cheek.

"I had to see you." He said, kissing my forehead. I reached for his hand that was resting on my cheek and bought his hand down to my mouth. I kissed his fingertips and slid his index finger into my mouth and sliding it back out. His eyes darkened slightly as he watched me repeat the action again. He leaned closer to my face "Do you mind if I join you love?" he asked huskily. I shook my head. He stood up first removing his boots and socks then his jeans. I gazed at him clad in nothing but his silk black boxers. He was obviously turned on the way his boxers were tented. I smirked knowing that I had such an effect on him. He smirked too probably from reading my thoughts. He slowly hooked his fingers inside his boxers and began pulling them down. As he pulled them pass his erection his cock bobbed up and I practically drooled at the sight.

"Are you enjoying the view Leah?" he said seductively as he stepped out his boxers that were piled beneath his feet. I swallowed down the lump in my throat and nodded my head. "Scoot forward." he said, and I quickly did as he said as he slid into bathtub behind me, wrapping his arms around my stomach. He pulled me back down towards his chest and I instantly relaxed against his marble skin. This is where I want to be forever, I thought as I sighed in content. Edward swept my hair to the side.

"Me too." he said as he pressed light feather kisses against my neck and shoulder.

"I love you Leah and nothing will ever change that." he breathed against my neck. At that instant I wanted to cry. I never felt so loved in my entire life. I tried fighting the tears knowing they would probably upset him. Even though I love Edward with everything in me, what if I fuck this up? We can't hide forever. I don't want to hide. What if he grows tired of me and leaves? Edward, hearing my thoughts, turned me around so I was straddling him. I hesitantly looked up at his face. Despite the position we were in all I saw was love and determination in his eyes. He reached for my face wiping away the fallen tears that escaped out of my eyes.

"How can you say such things Leah? I'm here as long as you want and even if you didn't want me I would still be around. I'd die before I ever leave you love." he said looking me straight in the eyes. I couldn't help but cry harder. Edward was such a good man. Yes I say man because he is a man in every way. I don't see him as a bloodthirsty smelly leech. I see him as the beautiful soul who loves me. "Please don't cry Leah." he said kissing away my tears. Why am I so emotional around him?

"Edward please don't leave me. I need you." I whispered licking on the underside if chin.

He purred, "Never. I would never leave." he said and reached for my chin dragging my face towards his and capturing my lips with his own. The kiss started out soft and sweet but soon quickly deepened. I didn't want to let go. I pulled his body closer to mine as I grounded my hot core onto his growing erection. He reached up and palmed my breast and I moaned into the kiss. Our tongues were battling for dominance which he easily won. It seems like time stops whenever I'm kissing Edward. Nothing else matters in the world when I'm with him. I pulled back catching my breathe which was extremely hard as he began licking from my chin down to my chest. As much as i wanted this i really wanted to just cuddle and relax with Edward before the bathwater turned cold. I pushed him away.

"Can we just relax for a while." I said tentatively. He responded by giving me his perfect lop sided grin and kissed me on the forehead. I laid my head against his chess breathing in his sweet scent. How did I get so lucky to have a man of his nature love someone like me?

"On the contrary I'm the one who's lucky Leah." he said running his fingers through my hair. It felt so relaxing and I reveled at his gentle touch. I turned and tilted my head up to give him a kiss when his body completely stiffened and he pulled away. Before I could even ask what was his problem, he was out the now cold bathwater with his clothes already halfway on.

"Edward what's your problem." I said feeling rejected but doing my best to hide it beneath my anger. His face was anxious then completely softened, but his eyes were full of worry. "Leah I must go now. I can hear Sam making his way hear. He's only a few miles away. He wishes to speak with you." he said buttoning up his shirt. What the hell? Why would he want to see me? I thought. "That, my sweat Leah, I do not have the answer to ". He grabbed my chin and pecked me on the lips.

"See you tonight?" he asked as if I wasn't planning on showing up.

"Oh no! I totally forgot! I'll be here having hot orgasmic sex with my other lover I'll see if I can fit you in for a later appointment." I teased. He leaned down for another kiss "He couldn't be hotter than me." he whispered arrogantly against my lips palming my breast. I moaned "Go away Cullen before the big bag wolf beheads you." He pulled away and stepped out of the bathroom. He made his way over to the window giving me a crooked grin before slipping out into the darkness. I don't know why I felt the need to watch him disappear into the forest trees but I had to know that he made it out unseen and safe. I headed back into the bathroom grabbing a few of my scented candles. I lit them up and placed them around my room to try to mask the leech smell that was lingering throughout my bathroom and bedroom. I hurriedly unplugged the bathwater and closed the bathroom door. I walked over to my closet pulling out a pair of short shorts and a tight tank top. Edward loved my legs the most, figured I'd show them off tonight. I pulled on my shorts and threw on the tank top. I sat on the bed wondering what Sam had wanted to talk to me about. I heard a knock at my door and inwardly groaned. Guess I'll find out. I threw on a pair of my flip-flops and made my way to the front door. I wonder where Mom was. She had been gone since this afternoon. Probably at Charlie's since Bella was hardly around to help out anymore. What a poor excuse for a daughter. She's probably out fucking Jacob right now in the back of that old ass truck. There was no doubt in my mind that Seth was at the Cullen's with most of the pack. I swear they all act as if that was their second home. I was interrupted from my thoughts by another loud knock in the door.

"I coming dammit!" I yelled. One knock is good enough. I do have supernatural hearing he knows that. Geesh! I quickly opened the front door just halfway to meet Sam's penetrating gaze. "Hello Leah. Can I come in?" he asked eagerly. "What the hell do you want? Shouldn't you be out somewhere screwing off with you're bitch of an imprint?" he growled. But I wasn't scared. "I don't need you in my life anymore Sam so buh-bye." I started shutting the door in his face but he stopped it with his foot.

"Leah I just want to talk and then I'll leave." he said glaring me straight in the eyes. I reluctantly opened up the door and led him inside to the kitchen. He made his way towards the counter and leaned up against it. There was an uncomfortable silence and I was about to suggest he take his rat- ass home but quickly debated against it when he opened his mouth. "So you and Cullen huh." he said in a low growl. It was more of a statement than a question. I shrugged

"I have no clue what the hell you're talking about." I lied. "Don't play dumb with me Leah. I can smell him all over you!" he yelled. I flinched at his harsh tone. "You have been fucking that leech Leah I know it. You must stop this now. I will not have some whore parading around in my pack screwing a filthy bloodsucker. Have you no dignity?" Without even thinking twice about it I approached him, balled up my fist and punched him as hard as I could in the mouth. He stumbled against the counter but quickly regained his stance.

"Fuck you Sam. You unworthy jackass! Get the fuck out of my house!" I screamed into his face. "The leech could never satisfy you like I can Lee Lee." I gasped. "Don't you ever call me that. You lost your privilege jerk. Edward satisfies me more than you could ever in your life time limp dick!"

I didn't see it coming. One minute I was yelling at Sam the next minute I was on the floor. He had slapped me. I reached for my cheek. It stung and felt hot. Sam was never violent with me before. Was he jealous? He has Emily so why does he care? Shouldn't he be happy that I found someone who makes me happy? I wanted to cry. Why do I feel so defenseless. I'm a fucking wolf! Before I could attempt to get off the floor he kicked me hard in the ribs. I cried out in pain. He got on top of me and started pulling my shorts down and tossing them aside. "I can satisfy you in everyway Leah." he crooned rubbing his fingers roughly against my folds.

"Sam! Sam STOP! Please stop." I sobbed uncontrollably refusing to look at his face. "No one can have you Leah you will always be mine!" he said tugging at his belt and throwing it at the corner of the kitchen. Thinking logically I pulled my leg up and kicked him with all my might in the groin. He tumbled over onto the floor swearing in agony. I searched for my shorts and pulled them on as fast as possible. I ran towards the front door. As soon as I opened the door it was quickly slammed shut by his giant tan arm. He reached over and turned the deadbolt. He roughly grabbed me by my hair and threw me across the room. I landed on the glass coffee table. I cried out in pure terror as it shattered against my back. Sam stalked towards me. I tried getting up but I was too weak and my back was aching. My mouth was dry all I could do was shriek as he roughly ripped my shorts back off. He pulled down his cut off jeans along with his boxers and pressed his weight on top of me. "Sam please just go. I will never tell anyone if you just leave." I begged. He slapped me as I begged him to go. "Shut up! How dare you humiliate the entire pack with your reckless relationship with that goddamn bloodsucker! How does it feel to be humiliated Leah?" I shut my eyes tight as he spread my legs wide. I reached for his face and began clawing at his eyes but he grabbed both of my hands and held them above my head. I tried struggling against him which only caused him to lean don't and bite my nipple hard through the thin tank top I was wearing. I whimpered at the pain unable to scream.

"That's right Lee Lee. You always did love it rough. I'm just giving you what you want." He spread my legs wider and with an evil grin he plunged roughly into me. I cried and begged him to stop but he ignored my cries. "You are MINE! You will always be mine Leah!" he growled as he snuggled his head in my chest. I groaned at the pain forming between my legs. I reached for something, anything that would allow me to escape. I came across a large piece of glass on the side of my neck. I picked up the piece of glass and jabbed it into his back twice. He shrieked and fell on his side allowing me to escape. With out a moment's hesitation I ran to the front door unlocking it quickly with trembling hands. As soon as the bolt turned I swung the front door open running out into the night. I didn't phase. I didn't want Sam or any of the others to find me. I ran into the forest grateful that my wounds were already healing just wishing that my pride and dignity could do the same. How could Sam do this to me? I was finally moving on in my life. I was actually happy but Sam just couldn't stand to see someone else put a smile on my face. I could the hear the Cullen's from the few yards that I was away from their house. What am I doing? I can't come here. What if Sam hurts Edward? I would never forgive myself. I turned around thinking of a place to hide for tonight and with a backwards glance I disappeared into the forest.

**

* * *

**

**EPOV**

I had left Leah's house quickly before Sam was able to detect my scent. I contemplated turning around to figure out what he wanted to talk to Leah about, but I needed to get off La Push land before I caused an unnecessary war. As I approached my home I heard the thoughts of my siblings. Carlisle and Esme were out on their anniversary traveling around the globe. Some of the wolves including Seth were out playing in the yard with Emmet and Jasper. I cringed as Rose and Emmet's thoughts became more clearer. My mind reading ability could be a gift or a curse in most ways. With a groan I fished for my keys in my pocket and raced towards my Volvo in the garage. I opened up the driver side door and hopped in. I inhaled. The car was still saturated with Leah's scent. It was overwhelming. Good thing I was the only driver of the Volvo. We had made love in the backseat of the car which was very ungentlemanly like but Leah brought out the spark in me. She made me feel wild and free. When I am with Leah nothing else matters in the world. I don't feel like such a monster as I had with Bella. With Leah I actually feel like a man. I started the engine and pulled out the garage racing towards the road driving aimlessly. I decided on driving down to the local music store to stock up on my music collection. I had been in the store for a while now lost in all the music around me. I looked at the clock and saw that it was nearing 11:00. I would be meeting Leah at 11:30. I quickly grabbed a few books of composing paper, a Van Harrison Cd, and many other albums of my favorite artists. I purchased the items and headed back to my car. Eager to see Leah, I headed home to drop the Volvo off and meet her at our secret meadow. I left the car parked in the garages and raced towards the meadow making it there in a few minutes top. It was now 11:30 she should be here any second. I sat against the fallen tree log anticipating her arrival. 15 minutes had passed and still no sign of Leah. I started to get worried. Leah was never late. I took off in the direction towards La Push intently listening to any other thoughts around me. I quickly made it across the border sneaking my way over to the Clearwater's house. I approached the house cautiously listening to anyone who was there. There was no one. The door was slightly ajar. I peaked in and wash shocked at what I saw. The house was utterly a catastrophe. The couch was overturned the curtains had claw like rips running through them. The coffee table was completely shattered. There was a faint scent of blood that I immediately recognized as Leah and Sam's. What had transpired here while I was gone? Where was Leah? I ran out the door into the forest searching for her scent or any clue that would lead me to where she is. I headed north and was finally able to pick up a faint scent. It lead towards south eastern Canada. What was she doing there? God I hope she's ok. I pushed myself harder in her direction as it began pouring down raining. I could smell her more clearly now I was so close. I slowed down as I saw her figure sitting against a tree. She had her knees pulled up against her chest with her arms wrapped around them and her head resting upon them. I couldn't see her face behind the curtain of black and she didn't make a single sound. Her thoughts were silent which was strange. Sure she would close off her mine to me every now and then but why now? "Leah." I called walking over to her and pulling smoothing her hair away from her face. It had begun raining harder and she was completely soaked. I noticed she was naked and she was trembling. I squatted down and reached over to cup her cheek but she flinched away from me.

"Leah what's wrong? Can you please tell me what happened at the house? Was it Sam?" She immediately began sobbing at the mention of his name. I saw a few glimpses of Sam hitting her in her mind. I stared at her dumbfounded in shock. I pulled her to me even though she resisted and wrapped my arms around her body. She began sobbing into my chess and the sound made my non existent heart crack a little. Seeing Leah like this made me miserable. I kissed her forehead.

"You are safe with me love. I would never hurt you Leah." I breathed. "Could you tell me what happened?" she looked up at me and the look in her eyes completely shattered my heart. I hardly recognized this woman. Her face so lifeless held no emotion. Her beautiful brown eyes tear stained and red had this terrified look to them as if she was afraid of me or someone. "Leah please you would never have to be afraid of me. What did Sam do to you?" I said. She backed away from leaning back against the tree.

"H-he raped me." she whispered so low that if I were a human I wouldn't of heard at all.

"W-what?" I asked. Well more of yelled. I wanted to rip Sam's goddamn throat out. How dare he! I'll fucking kill him for hurting my Leah. The bastard doesn't deserve to live. "I said he fucking raped me Edward so please just go. I'd rather be alone right now. You don't have to worry about me my wounds are already healed so I feel fine."

"Leah no. I am not leaving you like this. I love you Leah more than you know it and seeing you like this breaks my heart. I'll fucking kill Sam for what he did. No one will ever hurt you Leah. You're safe with me just please let me take you home with me." I beg reaching for her hand. She pulled her hand back and looked at me her face dead of all emotion. "We can't do this anymore Edward."

"What are you saying?" I ask knowing exactly what she was leading to.

"I'm saying I don't want to do this anymore Edward. As my imprint I only want you as a friend nothing more." she said her face completely blank but her eyes told a whole different story. "Leah please don't do this. I need you as more than a friend. I want forever and day please don't give up on us. I love you can't you see?"

"Yeah well if you love me you would give me the time and space I need right now to heal." she said sharply. I reached for her hand again but she shoved me away again. "I said to fucking leave Edward. NOW!" she screamed tears streaming down her face.

"No." I said defiantly. "I promised I would never leave you no matter what the circumstances." grabbing her hand again but this time she didn't pull away.

"Edward I'm actually scared and I feel so weak. I couldn't fight him. I wasn't strong enough." she cried angrily wiping away her tears with the back of thehand I wasn't holding.

"Leah Sam is a fucking coward." I said running the back of my fingers down her cheek. "He will not get away with this. Sam will die for what he's done. Just please Leah don't be stubborn right now. Come home with me so I can take care of you love." she weekly nodded obviously too exhausted to say anything. I scooped her up in my arms and carry her home with me where she belongs.


	7. Chapter 7

**So ummm..I wish I had an excuse as to why I'm updating so late but I don't. So I'm truly sorry for the late update. I have been working on a new fic though. Don't know when I'll post it, hopefully soon..anyways thanks for all reviews you all are truly awesome!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or any of its characters :)**

* * *

I haven't seen Edward in three fucking days! On top of that, I haven't seen my pack either since I told them Edward was my imprint. As expected they were disgusted with me, some even pitied me. How could they pity me when I found everything a girl could ever hope for in a man? Even Paul looked at me with such repugnance. I didn't let it bring me down. Sure it hurt that they didn't support me but then again they never did. I was just a constant annoyance who they had to put with.

Edward threw a fucking tantrum about not setting foot back on La Push until he knew it was safe that night he brought me home. I wanted to scream and yell at him that I wasn't fucking Bella and that he didn't have to treat me like fine glass. I needed to speak to my mom, I'm sure she was worried about me, I mean the way I left the house in its state I'm sure anyone could be worried. Me being the hot tempered little harpy that I am, I called him a controlling, over-protective parasite who always needs to get his way, and him being the asshole that he is just stormed off and left. Sam had attacked me but he was gone. Even if he came back he would never have the chance to hurt me, not with the pack being around and surely not with Edward hovering around me. I mean most of the pack found me as an annoyance and they were somewhat disgusted with me, Yes, but they would never attack me. I think?

Sam had made a run for it and left taking Emily with him. Edward went hunting him down along with Jacob, tracking him down in the upper skirts of Canada as far as Alice had told me. Wouldn't take long in fact they should have found him by now especially with Emily following behind him. I wonder what's taking so long?

I was shocked when I heard that Jacob had joined Edward in the quest to find Sam. Him and Edward loathed each other especially since Jacob stole Bella from him. He knew Edward was my imprint, but instead of shutting me out or disowning like I thought he would he seemed genuinely happy that I found someone who made my world complete. I had asked why? After everything. And he said because it was nice to see a smile on my face instead of walking around with a face like I was smelling shit. I laughed and told him Bella was still a whiny little Mary-sue, but I did tell him that I missed his company. I never forgot how we use to be friends before all this supernatural shit. When Bella came into the picture he was a whole new person. I was pissed that he was in love, I was pissed that he would fall for someone as mindless as Bella Swan. I was pissed because he was my only friend and he left me for her. Ever since then we've been on bad terms, but now it's nice to know that he cares and still did care.

I sat inside the kitchen stuffing my face with Esme's heavenly home cooking. I thought about the night Edward found me and brought me back to his home-now our home, the night he left me.

My body felt so cold considering my abnormal high temperature. I was so tired and exhausted that I didn't make out a single word Edward was saying as he brought me through the front door of his house and carried me upstairs to his room. He placed me on his large bed, the fucking bed him and Bella shared -how gross, and gave me one of his t-shirts to cover up my body. His family and some of the pack were standing in the doorway of his room.

"Edward what's going on?" Carlisle asked in a sympathetic tone as he glanced at me. Edward looked to me and I shook my head knowing what he wanted to say.

He glared at me and I had the urge to flinch away from his cold stare. "Don't protect him Leah. Tell them what the hell he did to you!"

I looked anywhere but him. I felt scared and weak but most of all ashamed. I was unable to process anything as my thoughts rumbled all through my mind.

He cleared his throat, which really was unneccesary. He's a fucking vampire. "Leah was attacked and she needs a place to stay. She is not safe over in La Push." Edward said in a strangled voice.

My brother pushed pass his family walking over to the bed "Lee what happened?"

"Its nothing little bro. I'm fine now, just a little tired." I stated.

"Well she can stay in one of the guess rooms I'm sure she wouldn't like-. "No!" Edward and I said simultaneously, cutting Esme off.

"I mean she can stay in hear for now." Edward said smoothly.

"Tell them Edward." Alice said. "If you don't tell them now it will only get worse in the future." she explained tapping her temple. Edward cringed.

"Tell us what dear?" Esme asked reaching for Edward's hand. Edward looked at his family and then looked at me. I sighed and nodded my head encouragingly. Might as well get it over with now I said in my mind. He smiled down at me then turned his attention towards his family.

"I'm in love with Leah." he spoke confidently. Everyone in the room stood dumb founded and shocked excluding Alice and the tall quiet one who's name always escapes me. Carlisle stepped in "When did this happen son? What about Bella? How could you do this to her?" he snapped.

Whoa! Well I thought that doctor vamp would be at least more understanding geesh! I thought. The sides of Edward mouth twitched a little. He was obviously suppressing laugh.

"Carlisle I haven't been romantically involved with Bella for quite a few months now. You see, Bella never loved me she was actually in love with that dog, no offense Lee" he said looking down at me. "None taking leech boy."

"Anyways" Edward said getting back on topic. "I'm Leah's imprint and we love each other immensely and I expect you all to respect that. This beautiful women is the best thing that has ever happened to me and what you or any other person has to say will not change how I feel."

The big leech, Emmet stepped into the room, "No way! So Edward, you've been banging a wolf?" Emmet chuckled. "Hey Leah do you like it doggy style or vamp style?" he asked irrupting in laughter but was quickly stopped by Rose's slap to the back of his head.

_Vamp style? I questioned. What the hell is vamp style Edward. Have we've tried that before? _He didn't respond only continued glaring daggers at his brother who was smiling sheepishly.

Rose looked at me and gave me apologizing lookand then she smiled. Which dumbfounded me. I was under the belief that she was a major bitch at least from what Jacob had described her as in his mind when we were in our wolf forms. I surprisingly smiled back at the blonde vampire. Seth, who was standing right by the bed, had an indifferent look on his face but in his eyes he looked hurt. I new asking what's wrong would be useless. Sigh. Oh how I wish I had Edward's power right now.

Edward turned his attention to me, "He's upset that you didn't tell him Leah. He is wondering if you think that he was not trustworthy."

"Geesh thanks a lot Edward." Seth said sarcastically.

I looked up at my brother. "Of course I trust you Seth but I wasn't quite sure that you would accept the fact that I was with a vampire. I'm sorry."

"It's okay Leah. Really. And how could I not accept it. I love the Cullen's they're cool people." he said earnestly. I smiled when he said people. Seth was so considerate and good hearted. He didn't care if they were vampires. He didn't take a disliking towards them like I had. He got to know them and came to trust them. He treated them as if they were normal people. Seth was my complete opposite. I truly did not deserve him as a brother. He smiled down at me, that goofy silly smile that always warmed my heart. He always put me in a good mood, but that all changed once he opened his big mouth.

"So Lee, what happened? Who attacked you?"

Dammit! I thought this subject would drop. Ugh what do I tell him? I thought.

"You tell him the truth." Edward replied. What the hell? Ugh Stay out of my mind. I really didn't want Edward probing my mind especially right now. I didn't want him to see Sam attacking me, raping me. I did my best to block my thoughts or at least not think about what happened. I didn't need him for protection, I most certaintly didn't need him fighting my battles or blaming himself for what happened. I wanted him not to worry. I'm strong I could get through this, but Edward he's used to being the protector. He had to practically walk for Bella, she couldn't walk on a flat surface without her face hitting the pavement for the life of her. She was weak. But I'm not. I don't need a protector. I sighed.

"Sam. It was Sam who attacked me. H- He- raped me." I whispered so low that I was sure if they were human they wouldn't of been able to make out a single word I had said. But they were not human they heard exactly what I had said as I saw the look of shock and horror on each of their faces. Most of the pack had already left. No doubt to go get Sam. It's ruled not to hurt one of the members of the pack. My brother now trembling by my bedside holding his head down. He looked up at me and I wanted to look at away. I've never seen Seth look this way. His lips in a tight frown, his dark coffee colored eyes filled with rage. His face was turning slightly red.

"How could you let him hurt you Leah?" he roared. "I should have been there. I should have been there to help you." He sighed with a look of defeat. I wanted to cry at the look on his face.

"It's okay Seth I'm fine now. I'm wolf, I'll heal."

"It's not okay Leah. I will not let him get away with this. He hurt you!" Edward voiced.

Why can't he just drop it and leave alone. I'm still living. I'm not hurt anymore. Why does he even care. Oh shit! I instantly regretted thinking that when I saw the look on his face. It was too quick but I caught before his face became an emotionless mask.

_I'm sorry Edward_. Hoping he would take what I said to heart. I know that he cares, I just-I just need to fight my own battles. I need a man to take care of me.

He nodded, obviously hearing my thoughts and walked out of the room. "Where are you going?" I asked. I hadn't noticed that everyone had cleared the room. They probably wanted to give us some space. Wait where was Seth?

"He went back to La Push." he sighed. "I'll be back Leah I'm going to go find him and Sam."

"W-What! Where's Sam?" I screeched.

"He left La Push with Emily. Jacob is outside, I read his thoughts."

He cupped my cheek, "I will find him Leah and he will pay for what he did to you."

I shook my head out of his grasp, "I don't want you to go. Let Sam leave he won't be aloud back on La Push lands anymore. Edward just-just please don't leave."

I quickly got up of the bed. "I need to go." I said. "I need to see my mom and talk to the Elders, I just can't sit here."

"No! It's not safe for you to be there. Just please stay here until I get back!"

"I DON'T need your protection Edward! I AM NOT BELLA! SO STOP TREATING ME AS IF I AM!" I was beyond fuming he couldn't possibly believe that he could keep me couped up in a house full of bloodsuckers!

"Leah please just stay here until I get back! I'll be back soon I promise." He walked closer to me embracing me in a tight hug.

"You don't need to leave Edward, Sam's gone. He won't be back."

"But I must Lee, he can not get away with hurting the person I love. I'll be home soon" He gently pressed his lips to my for head and in a flash he was gone.

That was three days ago.

I hadn't realized I had been crying until a set of cold arms wrapped me in a warm -well cold embrace considering it was a vampire- and wiped away my warm tears. I turned around and shock was written all over my features.

"What? Aw come on, I'm not that big of bitch." Rosalie joked. She sat on the bench next to me and turned towards me.

"Could of fooled me." I mumbled. Pushing the plate of food from infront of me, suddenly I wasn't hungry anymore.

I looked up at her beautiful face but she was looking down at her lap as if the patterns in her jeans were that entrancing. She seemed deep in thought.

"What's up?" I asked.

"You know that was the way I died." she murmured.

"Excuse me?" confused at what she was getting at.

"I was raped and beaten and left on the street to die by my fiancé and his drunken friends. Carlisle he found me and saved me, well I wouldn't call it saving, damning really, but I could never blame Carlisle for this life."

Well what do I say to that? "I'm sorry." I said sincerely. I wasn't the comforting type it just didn't fit well with my nature.

"Please" she snorted..Ha! Rosalie snorted. "I've gotten my revenge and believe me they were the one's who were truly sorry." She sneered, an evil glint in her golden eyes.

I wish he was here. I don't need him to fighting me. I'm strong enough to fight for myself. It's not like I'm Isa-bitch. I sighed. Rosalie reached over and rubbed my back in a comforting way.

"It'll be ok Leah, Edward"-I felt my heart plummet into my stomach at the mention of his name-"he'll be back soon. Just ask Alice."

And right on cue Alice came gracefully walking into the Kitchen. "Well I can't really tell since he has Jacob with him, but since Bella is no longer with him her future I can see. When her future disappears I'll know that Jacob is back and that would mean Edward would be back." she chirped. I guess that made since.

"Well he needs to hurry up. I'm getting lonely, and irritable, and I'm freaking horny!" I wanted to cringe at how whiny my voice sounded.

Alice and Rosalie irrupted in giggles, "I guess we'll just have to go shopping" Alice beamed. "And for Leah's case we'll be making a special trip to purchase items to take care of her needs."

Oh crud.


End file.
